The coffee dispenser described in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,019 issued Sep. 18, 1979, has worked satisfactorily for coffee that is ground in a normal fashion. In recent years, however, in order to increase the soluability of ground coffee and thereby increase the yield thereof, manufacturers have adopted the practice of finely grinding the coffee into a powder which also releases and exposes the oil of the coffee bean on the outside of the powder particles This oil tends to make these small particles sticky, which combines with the reduced size of the particles to cause bridging within the supply hopper of the coffee dispensers.